Magnetic electrical connectors are used to couple power and/or data transmission cords or cables to a variety of electronic devices, such as notebook computers, cellular phones, tablet computers, and the like. Such connectors facilitate rapid connection and disconnection of these cables from electronic devices. Further, these connectors facilitate disconnection of cables in cases of accidental contact by an individual (for example, unintentionally stepping on a cable) to protect the device from potential damage.
As some electronic devices are designed with increasingly thin housings, such as cellular phones and tablet computers, there is an inclination to design increasingly thin electrical connectors. Thus, for magnetic connectors, there is also an inclination to use increasingly thin magnets. However, electrical connectors that include thin magnets have little resistance to forces applied to the connector or the associated cable. In some cases, the weight of the cable is sufficient to disconnect a magnetic electrical connector from an electronic device.